Austin y Ally mas que amigos?
by AGdeStyles-616
Summary: Siempre han sentido algo y no pueden negarlo
1. Chapter 1

Austin y Ally mas que amigos?

Ally estaba en Sonic boom intentando escribir una canción para Austin pero solo se le ocurría canciones románticas

…Ally pov …..

Que me pasa por que solo pienso en romance y no puedo hacer una canción de eso para Austin la verdad la única ves que hice una canción romántica para el fue para que Cassidy aceptara salir con el, que pensara si se la enseño talvez que me gusta o si no me preguntara quien me gusta y no podría responderle sin mentir

…Fin de pov de Ally…

Entra trish y dice

-adivinen quien consiguió trabajo en la tienda de vehículo.

Iba vestida con un traje de carro

Ally rie-no lo puedo ni imaginar

Llegan Austin y Dez

-Hola chicas

-Hola. Dicen ambas

Trish dice

-Tengo grande noticias Jimmy nos dio un regalo por el excelente álbum de Austin

-Que es?. Preguntas todos menos trish con la emoción de unos niños

Son vacaciones en México

-que emoción¡ .Dice Austin

Y corre a abrazar a ally ella le corresponde el abrazo que se quedan asi mientras que Dez y Trish celebraban después de que ello terminaro de celebrar Austin y Ally siguen abrazando

Trish dice

-Oigan ya casi terminan

Austin y Ally se separan un poco sonrojados

Ally dice:

-estoy tan emocionada de conocer tus raíces

-Si la verdad es que no me acuerdo mucho sobre la ves que fui era algo pequeña

-Ally te gustaría ir de compras

-si por supuesto pero tengo que cuidar la tien

-yo la cuidare por ti Ally. Dice Austin soriendo tiernamente

-muchas gracias Austin

Ally y Trish se van

-oye amigo por que no le dices a ally que te gusta

-queeeeee? No no me gusta Ally

-Amigo hasta yo me doy cuenta

-no me gusta

-vamos amigos siempre la estas abrazondo y sonriendo entre si

-y eso que solo es mi amiga, dice Austin algo nervioso

-bueno tal vez solo un poco dice Austin

-lo sabia

Con trish y Ally

-Oye Ally cuando piensas decirle a Austin que te gusta¡?

-queeeee? Ami no me gusta Austin solo somos amigos

-claro los amigos pasan mas de 10 minutos abrazados

-no fueron diez minutos

-vamos ally dime yo se que mientes cuando dices que no te gusta

-bueeno ok puede que sienta algo por el pero no importa, aparte el esta enamorado de Cassidy si no es ovio no recuerdas que la invito a salir pero ella se tuvo que ir a Nueva York y que tal si velve mejor no me arriesgo

-solo recuerda que no se arriesga no gana

….Diez minutos después en Sonic boom….

Trish dice:

-bueno chicos el avión sale mañana a las 7:00 am

-trish porque nos dice hasta ahora. todos algo enojados

-no se pongan histéricos bueno me debo ir

-yo también amigo

Dez y Trish se va

-oye Ally será mejor que me vaya te veo mañana

-hasta mañana Austin

Busca sus llaves

-o no. Dice Austin nervioso

-que pasa? No encuentro las llaves de mi casa

- de seguro están aquí te ayudare a buscarlas

Mientras con trish y Dez

-Oye Dezte gustaría espiar a los tortolitos

-por supuesto que si

-Que digo de seguro Astin se va

-No se puede ir sin esto. Dez saca las llaves de Austin de su bolsillo

-Dez alfin haces algo bien

-lo se. Dice orgulloso

-Ahora vamos a espiarlos detrás de los arbustos

-Austin creo que no están por ningún lado

-o no estoy en la calle donde dormiré que comeré. Dice Austin preocupado

-Calma te puedes quedar aquí conmigo claro en el cuarto de mi papa ya que el esta de viaje

-Gracias Allly

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea

…Austin pov …..

Que bien pasare la noche aquí con Ally talvez debería decirle lo que siento por ella

….fin de pov…..

Continuara…..

Derechos de personajes de Disney channel la historia es mia


	2. Chapter 2

Con Austin y Ally

Narra Austin:

-Oye Ally quieres ver una película *pondré una de terror de seguro me abraza durante la película así será el momento indicado para decirle lo que siento*

-Si por supuesto Austin tu ponla en lo que hago palomitas

Estuve buscando la mas terrorífica elegí el Aro dos cuando la estaba poniendo Ally entro con un plato de palomitas los dos nos acomodamos en el sillón.

-Cual pusiste Austin?

-El Aro dos no sabia que tenias esa película.

-El Aro dos pensé que ya no la tenia dijo algo nerviosa.

La película empezó

Mientras Trish y Dez

Dice Tris:

-oh oh Austin eligió la mejor película para ver de seguro Ally no lo suelta en toda la película de verdad le asusta demasiado

-Genial alfin le ddira lo que siente.

Con Austin y Ally:

Narra Ally

No deje de Abrazar a Austin durante toda la película cuando termino la película seguía escondida detrás del hombro de Austin sentía una dulce mirada sobre mi cuando al fin saque mi cabeza del hombro de Austin lo primero que vi fue sus hermosos ojos me perdí en sus cuando me di cuenta los dos nos estábamos acercando aun mas del otro podía sentir su respiración cuando un sonido que venia de afuera me asusto demasiado y me lance a abrazarlo le pregunte:

-oíste eso? Algo nerviosa

-si dijo con miedo –creo que iré a ver que es.

-no Austin quédate conmigo no me dejes sola por favor

-ok pero solo por ti.

Narra Austin:

-ok pero solo por ti.

Pude ver sus hermosos ojos que tanto me gustaban le iba a decir lo que siento ya lo decidí.

-Ally te tengo que decir algo

-Claro dime. Una hermosa sonrisa salió de su rostro

Los nervios me estaban ganando no paraba de tartamudear

-bueno emm yo o yo solo te queeeririaa dedecir que ya deberíamos ir a dormir.

Que cobarde soy no lo pude decir me desilusione un poco

-claro Austin

Los dos nos fuimos cada quien a su cuarto cuando estaba ya casi dormido alguien entro por la puerta era ally abrí los ojos ya que los tenia cerrados entonces ella dijo.

-perdón por despertarte Austin pero no puedo dormir me puedo quedar contigo.

-Por supuesto que si linda.

Oh oh le dije linda no pude evitarlo.

-Gracia.

Después se acostó a mi lado yo la abrace sin pensarlo mi cuerpo se controlaba solo después solo pude decir.

-No te molesta cierto.

-no para nada.

…Ally pov…

Como no me iva a gustar con el me sentía protegida que estas pensando Ally Dawson el nunca te ara caso.

-pov fin-

Los dos se quedaron profundamente dormidos

Narra Austin:

Cuando me desperté y lo primero que vi fue a ally que todavía no despertaba se veía como un ángel ella se empezó a despertar y creo que también fui lo primero que vio yo me perdí en sus ojos todavía la tenia abrazada de la cintura no lo pensé ni un segundo y me fui acercando mas y mas a ella ya podía sentir su aliento solo estábamos a milímetros de unir nuestros labios cuando.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Disney la novela es toda mía.

Hola a los lectores perdón si me tarde demasiado en subir es mas yo se que me tarde demasiado es que la verdad no estuve ocupada pero también leeo y escribo otras novelas si a alguien le gusta Ariana Grande por favor pasen por esta pagina es de alunas novelas que escribo

pages/Novelas-de-Ariana-Grande/509294219136438?ref =hl


	3. Chapter 3

Nota: Quería pedir perdón por tardarme demasiado en subir un episodio pero prometo subir una diario o incluso dos o tres al día según esta inspirada bueno mejor ya no digo nada que los estoy dejando con la intriga soy mala.

CAPITULO 3

Narra Austin

ya podía sentir su aliento solo estábamos a milímetros de unir nuestros labios al fin podría probar esos labios que no pude soportar mas así la bese ella primero no me correspondió pero después de eso el beso subió nivel cuando nos íbamos a separar por falta de aire alguien entro por la puerta y nos separamos lo mas rápido tanto que me caí de la cama.

Narra Ally

Después de ese beso todavía estaba atónica de verdad me gustaba Austin

-Austin estas bien?. Oí que dijo Trish no me había fijado que de lo rápido que nos separamos Austin se había caído de la cama así que me levante rápido de la cama y le ayude a levantarlo y le pregunte:

-Estas bien?. Estaba muy preocupada

-Mejor que nunca.

Después sonrió con esa hermosa sonrisa que tenia no pude evitar sonreír y seguirlo viendo.

-Bueno chicos rápido que tenemos que ir en un avión en media hora y el aeropuerto esta al otro lado de la ciudad así que rápido vayan por sus maletas y cámbiense

-Si ya vamos. Dijimos al unisonó

Austin se cambio en el baño y yo en mi cuarto ya tenia las maletas listas cuando sali Austin me ayudo con las maletas ya se había cambiado

-Austin y tus maletas?. Pregunto Trish

-Oh no están en mi casa pero perdí las llaves

Entra Dez

-Hablas de estas. Dijo enseñando unas llaves

-Si esas son pero como las tienes.

-Emm es que amm. Dijo nervioso. –La verdad es que ayer.

Trish corre a taparle la boca y dice

-Es que las encontramos tiradas afuera de la tienda pero Dez estaba tan cansado que decidió irse a casa oh no Dez. Dijo y después le destapo la boca.

-si así es

-Bueno vámonos pasamos por tu casa en el camino. Dijo Trish alterada

Nadie se opuso y fuimos rápido a su casa nadie dijo ni una palabra por lo apurados que estábamos logramos llegar al avión a tiempo nos sentamos a si

Trish y Ally personas

Personas personas

personas Austin y Dez

Con Tris y Ally

Narradora

-Estoy tan emocionada de ir a México tu no trish?

-por supuesto que si pero dime por que estaban tu y Austin en la misma habitación eehh no conocía ese lado tuyo Ally

Ally se sonrojo un poco y le dio un leve empujón en el hombro

-no seas mal pensada es que vimos el Aro 2 y tu sabes como me pongo con esa película y el me dejo dormir con el por que me daba miedo estar solo

-y solo eso paso?

-siiiii

-vamos Ally dime que otra cosa paso tu sabes que no me puedes mentir

-queeeeee no paso nada

-Ally ya dime.

-esta bien es que yo y Austin nos besamos

-queeeeee?. Grito ella emocionada

-baja la voz ellos están en el mismo avión

-lo se lo siento ahora cuéntamelo como paso.

-bueno cuando me desperté el fue lo primero que vi y no pude evitar perderme en sus ojos y cada ves nos acercamos mas y mas y bueno nos besamos. dijo feliz y con una sonrisa

-la verdad yo sabia que iba a pasar algo entre ustedes son el uno para el otro pero Ally no te gustaba Dallas?

-pues la verdad ya tiene mucho que no lo veo así que creo que ya no me gusta.

-bueno me alegro mucho por ti amiga.

Con Dez y Austin.

-oye Austin me estas escuchando

-aja si. Dijo sin verlo

-oye ya enserio que haces dijo dándole un empujón

-estoy intentando oír de que hablan Ally y Trish es que hoy el nombre de dallas

-oye que estas celoso verdad

-queeee no

-vamos Austin se te nota demasiado

-Enserio lo crees

-Asi es amigo pero por que no me dices que le dirás a Ally

-pues creo que le voy a pedir que sea mi novia

-suerte amigo bueno ahora a algo importante que debo pedir de comer

-Ay amigo nunca cambias.

Cuando llegaron se dirigieron al hotel su habitación era muy grande con sala de estar cocina y cada quien tenia su cuarto ya que era el penhause

En la habitación

-Me encanta esta habitación. Dijo Ally

-miren esta consola. Dijo Austin corriendo hacia la sala donde había una gigantesca pantalla y un Xbox

-Peces. Dez corrió hacia la pecra y los miro con asombro mientras les decía mimos

-yo me voy al espa dijo Trish saliendo de la habitación

-Yo voy dijo Dez emocionado y saliendo de la habitación con Trish

Dejan a Austin y Ally solos.

Con Austin y Ally

-Oye ally puedo hablar contigo. Dijo parándose y acercándose a ella que estaba entrando a su habitación

El Penhause era asi

-Si claro Austin

-Bueno yo te quería decir que si

-oye Austin si crees que el beso fue un error cálmate solo hay que olvidarlo. Dijo algo triste

-Que yo jamás creería que fuera un error. La toma de las manos –Yo te quería preguntar si quisieras ser mi novia? Pero si no quieres no hay problema o si crees que el beso fue un error tampoco por que no te quiero presionar. Ally lo interrumpe dándole un beso

-Eso fue un si. Dijo sonriendo

-Si fue un si. dijo Ally riendo por lo que Austin Había dicho

Después se pusieron ha ver películas que había en el penhause mientras que de repente Austin le robaba besos a Ally y viceversa y Algunas veces Austin le decía piropos a Ally al oído que hacían que se sonrojara a si se la pasaron hasta que llegaron Trish y Dez pero cuando entraron Austin y Ally se estaban besando muy apasionadamente ellos se quedaron boqui abierta decidieron esperar asta que terminaran peo no lo hacían por que cuando se separaban por aire al segundo se juntaban ya que ellos no querían esperar mas a si que tris tocio falsamente para que los notaran cuando izo eso Austin y Ally se separaron y se sonrojaron

-Owww. Dijo Dez

-lo se dan ternura como nuestros amigos se ven justos y a si de sonrojados.

-Que no decía oww por eso si no por el lindo perrito que esta en la tele

-Ahs bueno a si que ya son pareja tortolitos verdad?

-pues si a si es dijo Austin

-Los felicito sin ofender pero por fin lo son no pensé que se tardaran tanto en serlo

-si estoy de acuerdo con Trish yo pese que se tardarían una semana en ser novios

Austin y Ally se quedan con cara de espantados

-que vieron un fantasma pregunto Trish

-Fantasma donde¡. Dijo Dez y corrió hacia donde estaban Austin y Ally y se escondió detrás del sillón

-no es eso dijeron los dos

-no se dieron cuenta de que están de acuerdo en algo

-eso no es tanto todos los que los conocen lo creen. Digieran al unisonó.

-Enserió. Dijeron Austin y Ally al unisonó

-Si enserió. Dijeron otra vez al unisonó Trish y Dez

-Creo que damos miedo. Dijeron Austin y Ally al unisonó otra vez

-Ya no hagan eso. Trish y Dez dijeron

-Basta. Austin y Ally

-Mejor me voy. Tris y Dez

Cuando salieron hacia sus habitaciones chocaron y luego entraron

-Eso fue raro. Austin y ally

-Basta de hacer eso dijo Ally tapando la boca de Austin creyendo que el podría repetir lo que iba a decir

Después siguieron viendo la tele mientras hacían lo mismo que antes después se fueron a dormir claro en habitaciones separadas pero no sin despedirse de un beso.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

A la mañana siguiente los cuatro salieron a pasear por todos lados cuando dieron las 12:00am fueron a la playa estaban en la suit arreglando todo

Ally dice:

-enserio tenemos que ir a la playa pero si ya hemos ido en Miami

-si pero no en mexico. Dice trish

-pero tu sabes que solo tengo un buen recuerdo de la playa

-iras conmigo así que ya serán dos. Dijo Austin entrando a la habitación y dándole un beso en la mejilla a ally

-bueno puede que sea divertido

-bueno vámonos antes de que Dez se embobe con el pez

-ok vamos dijeron Austin y ally

Ya en playa todos se la pasaron muy bien eran risas y juegos solo llevaban 11 minutos en la playa Dez intenta abrir su bloqueador pero cuando lo habre le da en la cara a Trish

Trish estaba muy enojada :(

-DEZ ESTAS MUERTOOO¡

Dez sale corriendo mientras trish lo sigue

Austin y Ally rieron ellos estaban juntos mientras Austin abrazaba a Ally

-quieres una soda Ally?

-no gracias Austin

Cuando Austin esta sacando una soda llega Dallas

-hola Ally

-hola Dallas que haces aquí?

-vine de vacaciones con mi familia y tu?

-vine con Austin, Trish y Dez

-o que bien. Dijo algo frustrado

-oye no te gustaría ir a pasear por la playa

-la verdad dallas

Llega Austin a interrunpirlos

-hola dallas. Dijo y sento junto a Ally y la abrazo

-hola Austin dijo algo enojado-bueno será mejor que me valla

-Adios dijo muy rápido Austin

-Adios

Se va

-de que hablaban? Pregunto Austin algo celoso

-de nada Austin no tienes por que ponerte celoso

-queeeeeee yo no estoy celoso

-si claro lo que tu digas.

Pov dalla-

Como cuando paso que ally esta con Austin eso no puede ser ella debe ser mia no lo permitiré no importa cuanto me cueste los voy a separar

Ya se esta super corto el episodio pero hoy no tengo inspiración


End file.
